Love is all around us
by MichelleHuddy
Summary: it's fiction story how Wilson still decided to marry Sam- first ex. of course House and Cuddy is Wilson's guests. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Wednesday night 5:30 pm when Lisa Cuddy get home after work in her nicely decorative condo. Right after she entered the doorframe she heard cheerful child voice coming from the living room.

"-I'm home..", Cuddy said in happy voice, already waiting till her little girl run to her, Cuddy put down her purse taking her shoes off, when Rachel run to say hello

"-Mommy... you home", she gave her mother comfy hug, showing how much she missed her.

"-Well come back Dc Cuddy", middle age Spanish woman were leaning by wall watching nice family view

"-Thank you Teresa", after broking her hug with daughter, Cuddy paid for nanny and let her go home.

Cuddy came in the living room were her daughter continued playing with her little toy- piano, Rachel adored her toy and Cuddy could say that she's making good progress and annoying sound finally becomes a like real music. As a mother she really felt proud of her daughter, she was happy seeing how much joy this toys is bringing.

Now Cuddy even felt bad, that she wanted to threw this toy out, when Rachel get it on this Christmas by male. There was no note, or back address, but Cuddy knew who send it, right after she saw the gift. And off course she recognised the hand writing, name- _Rachel Cuddy_, writing seemed familiar to the middle age cripple's, she knew, and the address written in different hand writing, seemed familiar to the good friend oncologist's. Only knowing that Wilson haven't told House her address, made her more relaxed, but even without any sign of House's wish to keep annoying her, she still didn't wanted to accept the gift, but it's not Rachel's fault, and she really liked the toy, so Cuddy had let to keep it.

Cuddy was sitting on couch having late dinner with her daughter and watching TV, when her phone start ringing, she looked down at id, and smiled seeing her good friend's name -_James Wilson,_

"- James, it's so nice hearing you", she talk with a smile, missing her good friend

"-Lisa, long time", his voice sounded friendly as usual

"-Yeah, it is, sorry, but I'm so busy...", she was glad still keeping in contact, when she moved out

"-Yeah, I assumed that you won't start working less", she silently laughed after his comment, "-Lisa, you know why I'm calling..", he made a pause and Lisa closed her eyes feeling sorry, "-I send you invitations more then week ago, and I still haven't heard anything from you", his voice were friendly complaining, and she really deserved it. Just on phone it's much harder to express emotions. It's not like she didn't knew about the coming weddings. Wilson called her pretty soon after he purposed, and the invitations written in golden letters, were still lying on her little table for post.

"-I'm sorry James, just as I told, I'm quite busy lately..", she said in guilty voice,

"-I know, but Sam is interrogating me every day..", he complained in funny voice and she smiled

"-Looks like, not only the bride is feeling stress lately..", she silently laughed, and he laughed back

"-So, I hope you could tell at least on the phone that you're coming", he finally said in serious voice, after short pause, he still could feel her avoiding to talk,

"-I hope you don't want to come, not because House would be here, Lisa he's my friend"

"-Oh James I know it, he's your best friend, I'm not hoping you not to invite him, just because I would come", it sounded ridiculous, Wilson probably won't invite her, if it would be problem

"-He promised to behave. Lisa I know that you're angry at him, but he feels sorry and he spend 4 month in jail, for what he did", he talked in low and soft voice, like to show how much House feels sorry

"-Yeah I know, he already get what he deserved, it's just not so easy", she smiled with sad face

"-Lisa, please, you're my friend and I really want you to show up", his voice sounded even sad, it really meant him a lot.

"-Well if this is your last wedding, I shouldn't missed it..", she finally give-up agreeing to come

"-Yes it is, Thank you...", he said in honesty voice and it made her to smile widely, it's good to know that he's appreciating her friendship.

Cuddy was already lying in bed, trying to sleep, when she remembered her conversation with James. It was hard to believe that he is marrying again, 4th wedding, looking at this friendly and caring oncologist you would never tell that he's such Casanova. But Lisa felt very happy for him, she was glad that his love for his first wife Samantha finally find their happy ending.

Cuddy smiled for herself thinking what House would have to say about it. "_He already divorced her once, so he'll divorced her again, let's hope, that he won't remarriage his all three exes. if three divorce don't look bad enough already, then 6__th__ with three woman, would make difficult to get laid for sure." _

She shook her head to forget her stupid minds about biggest jerk, she ever met. But knowing that she will met him at their friend's wedding, didn't let her to sleep for at least an hour more.

Till the wedding was left pretty long time that Cuddy could pick the gift and the dress, not stressing out. That weekend Cuddy took her daughter and they both walked thru the shops, spending time very girly. Cuddy would took Rachel in the wedding too, so she would need a dress too. Rachel as real little princes loved to buy dresses, picking just white or pink colours.

Opposite to her daughter, Cuddy picked dresses not in such bright colours. It's not like she's not happy for her friend, cause she is, it's just Cuddy still feels not in good mood, till she moved out, out of Princeton, only her daughter makes her happy. And even good friend's wedding haven't brought her much happiness. Especially lately she felt quite depressed, not even her work is not relaxing her as before. she sees Rachel juts after work, she never comes earlier then 5:30, usual even later. Cuddy still stayed workaholic, and even in new hospital she tries to work as best as she can.

Cuddy was standing in clothe shop trying on nice dark blue dress till the ground, it fit perfectly, featuring her body, with long sort in the back, and deep v-cut in front

"-Mommy, you look beautiful...", little girl smiled sitting on chair just few feet away, Cuddy just smiled widely at her daughter, she really looked beautiful, but looking at her in the mirror, all she could think about was one bastard, who would stare at her with open mouth and nasty minds in his head. And it was exactly what she was afraid of. She didn't knew how it would be to meet him, could they just act like grown-ups around each other. Would he be acting as ass or 10years old, would he bring the date, would he annoy her all night, maybe ruin Wilson's wedding.

"-Mommy won't you buy that dress?", Rachel asked when they walked out of that shop

"-Maybe later sweaty, we haven't picked your dress yet", Cuddy smiled at her daughter entering another shop for kids. Rachel was happy picking nice dresses to try on and fitting elegant shoes.

James Wilson came back home from work feeling quite tired after long day, he set on couch relaxing his leg still wearing his shoes on,

"-James, you home..", Sam entered the living room caring few papers in her hands

"-Hay...", he smiled seeing his beautiful fiancé, "-Is there any problems for party again?", he asked in caring voice seeing her holding few plan's papers for wedding.

"-No...actually everything solved about the tables", she said with hug relieve

"-Really how?", it was good news, after such stress they had after planning how to set their guests

"-Lisa called me today, looks like she's not bringing any date, just her daughter, and she already have a seat by kids' table", Sam said it with wide smile, finally one problem less

Wilson said nothing, he was glad that right now, they won't have any problem how to set their guest, but he was surprised that Lisa called to say that she's coming alone. He haven't mentioned her about their problem with tables, and when he called to ask is she's bringing someone, she said she is. And now he saw one new problem about his two friends. It can't be that Lisa broke-up with her boyfriend knowing that House might not to leave her alone this way. He hoped that she knows what she's doing, but he couldn't handle, so he decided to call her.

"-Lisa, it's James", he tried to speak in cheerful voice

"-Hay James, it's nice to hear you again", she sounded in pretty good mood

"-Yeah... look Sam just told me that you're coming without your date", his voice sounded surprise

"-Yes I am, I hope it won't bring you any troubles planning seats..", she laughed silently

"-Oh no it won't. I'm just wondering what happened, it's everything ok?", he sounded caring

"-Oh it's not big tragedy, just as you said I'm quite workaholic", she laughed, but it sounded quite fake

"-Well I hope you know that..." he didn't finished his sentence when she cut him of

"-That House would be there, and coming without date is risky", she laughed understanding

"-He promised to behave, but I can't assure you that he won't terrorise you anyway.."

"-Thanks for caring Wilson, but I'm big girl, I'll survive..", she laughed appreciating such caring

"-Ok, if just it won't stop you to come..", he asked in low voice, hoping for negative

"-Don't worry, if just possible I would appreciate if we won't sit by one table"

"-Of course... I'm glad you're coming", he understood that they shouldn't have to sit by one table

"-Sure..", her voice was low but very soft, sounds she's happy to be in his wedding.

They said goodbye to each other and hang up their phones. Wilson was surprised that Cuddy feels so safe coming without date. He knew his best friend too well, to assure her safety. Even if they broke up, they still have feeling for each other. Wilson knew his two friends and he already was scared what might happen in his wedding.

"-You talked with Lisa?", Sam asked studying James' caring face

"-Yeah... I just asked about her date, when I asked she said she'll bring someone"

"-Are you caring that she might never have relationship or that someone from guest might hit her in our party?", she said already knowing the answer, so Wilson just made guilty smile, "-Please tell me that House won't ruin our wedding", her voice sound desperate

"-He promised to behave, and I'm sure that Cuddy would void him, not giving any chances", Sam just rolled her eyes, she knew that even Wilson doesn't trust in House's promises to behave,

"-I'll talk to him. He's taking me out for a bachelor party"

"-Please tell me that you won't come back home total drunk and nude..", she remembered James stories about his bachelor parties after he met House.

"-I won't, it's my 4th bachelor party, probably we'll just drunk some beer at his apartment", she smiled in sad face, hopping that's true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

And it was true, at least half of it. In Friday night House and Wilson set in Wilson's his car after work to drove in bar to drink. House tricked Wilson saying that he must to lift him in one place with his car, cause his motorbike is broken. He lied. He didn't wanted to came on his bike, cause he'll have to go home on bus or with cab, cause being drunk he couldn't drive.

They entered the strip club, from back doors, that Wilson won't find out.

"-House, I said I don't want any party, just to sit quite and drink some beer", he begged House coming across striptease bar, but House quickly set in front seat and already ordered few drinks

"-It's your bachelor party, you can't spend it without any woman" , his look showed how much it's ridiculous and even disgusting, spend it without any woman would look like gay

"-I promised Sam not to came back total drunk or nude, as it always goes after you making the party"

"-If you'll want you could sleep on my couch... now chose : 4 hookers or 4 private dances?"

"-What? Why I have to chose just between those two?"

"-It's your 4th marriage, so everything is quadruple, 4 bars, 4 girls, 4tipes of drinks"

"-No way.. it's my party so I chose... one bar, 4 drinks and one private dance"

"-Ok it's your choice, but you must to have 4 lap's dances"

Their night was going pretty well, Wilson wasn't often client in striptease bars, so it looked like quite good bachelor party. They watched at girls, drunk some beer and Vicky. House invited few girls for lap dances, and they enjoyed quite funny night.

"-So how is your wedding plans? Did Sam already took all your money for that bullshit?", House asked when girls finished lap's dances and they just set drinking, having conversation

"-it's wedding, it's cost quite much", Wilson tried to explain his fiancé

"-She's pretty insane, you should let her to do it..", House never hide what he thinks about Sam

"-She's my fiancé, I want to gave her what she wants...", Wilson already felt some dizziness

"-It's your 4th marriage, and her 3ds. Girls might plan this huge just in their first marriage."

"-So what..we want to have nice party to celebrate it.."

"-And to spend all your money, probably haven't spend much in first one, so she'll drove you drone on seconds", House rolled his eyes finishing his drink

"-It's my last wedding, so it have to be memorable..", House made funny face like with bunch of nasty and evil plans on his minds, DON'T", Wilson raised his hand saying NO

"-Hey..I'm your best friend and you want your wedding to be memorable.."

"-Don't even think about it, or I'll find the way to punish you.."

"-Like what? You won't invite me in your 5th marriage?", he made funny face mocking Wilson

"-You won't be my best friend anymore, I won't pay for your lunch anymore.."

"-You'll starve me till death? You won't do it, you have too deep conscience.." House smiled knowing him

"-Maybe... but please House don't ruin my marriage..", Wilson was already too drunk to be mad at him. So their fight ended even before it started. House was watching his friend getting drunk pretty quickly, they had their 4th drink and it seemed like Wilson forgot about his promise not to drink more. House paid for bartender, that Wilson would get his 4th different drinks and it messed his stomach enough to get drunk so fast. House wasn't punishing him, he just wanted that Wilson would have great party before getting marrying evil bitch named Sam again. Striptease girls loved to dance for bachelor and House thought that Wilson should be glad for this party.

"-So, how all this wedding planning goes? Does Sam put most of problems on your shoulders?"

"-No...Sam is taking care by herself, and we don't have much troubles..", it already start difficult to understand Wilson's talking, but he become more open for every theme

"-So what did you invited in the party? I bet you'll have like 100guest, and you'll know less than half of it"

"-No...we decided to invite closeness friends and family... and it's only 60 guest"

"-Oh... and you have so much close friends? I hope you understand that your cancer patients is not your real friends?" House made funny face, but still keeping his eyes on dancing girls

"-I do have friends: some cancer doctors, some from PPTH, from NY and Boston..."

"-Oh really ... from NY.. and what is it?", suddenly House's eyes get widen, "-I hope your guest from NY is not the wheel chair and lawyer?", House really didn't wanted to meet them again

"-I'm sorry but Stacy is my friend and Mark is her husband..", House watched at his friend in shock

"-And from Boston?",House asked having no idea what it might be, but then he remember one option, "-Is it Cuddy from Boston?", he tried to sound without emotions, but his voice still changed saying her name, with some hope and surprise. Luckily Wilson was too drunk

"-I can't tell you House, stop asking..." Wilson laughed swinging in chair

"-But she is coming...",it wasn't question, Cuddy was Wilson's friend, House didn't even consider will Wilson invite her or not, question was will she be able to be in one room with House, maybe to talk.

"-Is she bringing one plus?", his voice showed his fair, he knew that she might dating someone, maybe even be engaged, but he just couldn't stop hoping that she still can't fall in love with anyone, after they broke up.

"-House...stop, I can't tell you. She is coming cause she is my friend, not because you could hurt her again"

"-Only what I can tell you, that she's bringing her daughter...", it didn't helped, cause House already imagine that she'll bring Rachel. Wilson was still drinking, so House still had some hope to get his answer

"-Did she asked am I bringing plus one?", House didn't even consider to bring anyone, even fake date, he thought it was enough that he invited Cuddy in his fake wedding

"-House...I promised her that you'll behave. It's enough that she left town because of you..", House felt really sorry, that she left because of him, she had to leave her home, her job- she loved, her friends. Maybe it was right decision for her, House couldn't promise to behave around her, to do more crazy stuff. But he really missed her, not just like girlfriend, but like simple friend, like boss. He loved to have her around, to see her every day. And now big part of his life was missing.

House had some more questions for Wilson about Cuddy, but Wilson seemed too drunk to talk clearly and maybe House would have opportunity to ask those questions directly to her. Wilson seemed losing his conscious right on striptease table, so House called the cab. Wilson had his 4 drinks, his 4 lap dances - mission accomplished.

They drove in House's apartment and House helped Wilson to reach the couch. When Wilson rolled on couch his cell phone drop on floor form his pocket, and when House picked it, he saw missing calls and texts from Sam. House didn't really cared what Sam thinks, but he thought that she might not to be invited into the wedding after it, so House took Wilson's phone and send the text to Sam,

"_I'm fine, not running naked in the streets. Staying at House's place for a night, not doing anything kinky, but you feel free to play with the girls, naked, only if I could get some pictures.." _

House send this text with nasty minds, he never saw Sam very attractive, but he'll never refuse to see girls naked or something kinky.

But House was too optimistic, thinking that Sam would believe getting this text from Wilson,

"-_Nice try House, but thanks for the text. See you on the wedding_.", House just rolled his eyes, not getting any kinky pictures. But at least Sam didn't kicked him out of the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finally just one week later came the big day. Wedding was bucked on Saturday afternoon in small hotel out of town. It was 4th Wilson's wedding so they won't get marriage in the church, there was nice place in hotel's back yard, where the little altar were build. It was middle of the summer, so hot weather let to get marriage in outside. Every preparation start in the early morning. All hotel was bucked only for wedding, so all guest had their rooms in it, and they could not to rush, came early and stay all night.

House didn't saw any rush to came early in the wedding, Friday night he spend drinking in from of his TV, next day he woke up late, but still had time not rushing came in the wedding. He knew that Wilson will be nervous, no matter that it's his 4th marriage. House was his best men, so he'll have to stand by his side. House wanted to say no to this offer, his leg hurts and he don't want to wear this monkey suite, but Wilson was his best friend and House didn't wanted to look bad when he'll see Cuddy.

"-House, great you're here.. why you're still not dressed yet?", Wilson was obviously nervous. He was happy to see his friend, maybe he'll help to go thru this easier

"-Wilson relax, it's your 4th marriage, you should be relax as professional", House find his best friend getting ready in his room. House was still wearing his casual clothes: jeans, colourful t-shirts and light blue skirt, as usual none of it ironed. He set in chair massaging his leg

"-House, ceremony is in half hour, you need to get changed, you're my best men"

"-Can't do, how I suppose to leave you, when the groom is so nervous, smells like cold feet"

"-I'm not getting cold feet, I'm just nervous before my 4th marriage"

"-Are you afraid that it might be your last? There're so many lonely and vulnerable woman outside, you could marriage and divorce.", House smiled mocking his friend, but it seemed that those words just made Wilson more relax, and he felt that House just wanted to help him in his own way.

"-Thanks for being here for me, I need it", Wilson smiled to the House's reflect in the mirror, he stood in front of. House just rolled his eyes massaging his leg. He stayed there for few more minutes and then left to his room to change in the monkey suite.

When House and Wilson finally came to the altar, all guest already set in their seats, groom's in right side, bride's in left. when House stood by Wilson he watched over the guests, he saw few known faces from PPTH, like his team and some more doctors. He saw Stacy with Mark too, but tried not to show that he noticed them. There were Wilson's parents and even his brother, but no Cuddy. He compressed his lips hiding his sadness, but still hoped that she might show up later.

Finally musicians start playing and all bride's mates start walking in the middle till the alter and standing in the line, opposite to Wilson and House. In the second bride show up walking aisle with her father. Wilson's eyes get widen seeing his beautiful bride in the classic white dress.

House's eyes get widen too, but he didn't saw the bride, his eyes was full on one late guest in dark blue dress. Cuddy excused herself and set in free chairs with her little daughter. She checked on Rachel and turned her eyes on the bride. She smiled widely, obviously happy for her friend getting marriage.

House couldn't took his eyes form her, he studied her face, her moves, not seeing anything around, but Cuddy's eyes haven't turned on him yet. And House was pleading her, in his minds, to look at him, he wanted to make an eye contact, to see inside her eyes to see some kid sign.

Finally he get lucky when Wilson and Sam were saying their -_Yes , _Cuddy turned her eyes little bit to the right and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a while just frozen, none of them smiling or moving, they just stared at each other after not seeing each other more than a year.

Suddenly everybody start shouting and congratulating new couple. House and Cuddy tuned their eyes at guests and marriage couple. Wilson and Sam kissed few more times and start walking down the aisle holding hands. Everybody was congratulating them, and everyone around smiled and laughed accept House. He turned his eyes on Cuddy again and kept staring at her, she was smiling widely congratulating new couple.

After quick photo session everybody came back in the hotel, someone told that it might be start raining so they'll have to celebrate inside. But it didn't made any troubles, personal was already ready for it, and in short time hotel's hall for party was ready to celebrate.

House stayed inside, when everybody were outside during the photo session. House walked around seeing how personal were preparing place for party and saw cards with names, how guest should sit around the tables. There were few bid tables for families and other tables were for about 4-6 guest to sit.

House quickly found were Cuddy suppose to sit and him, they had to set separate, but he didn't liked that so he changed one card with his own, that he could sit by one table with Cuddy. House haven't seen any guy around her in ceremony, so he saw tinny hope.

Then House set by bar till every guest will set in their places. He was drinking Vicky sitting with his back at tables, so he hoped to be unseen. After few minutes most of people already set by their tables. So House raised from his bar chair and walked to his seat.

"-Lisa?", Cuddy heard her name and raised her head, she already set by her table, but she was the only one sitting there so far. She widely smiling seeing familiar faces

"-Stacy...and Mark?", her eyes get widen seeing her after so long time. And how turned out they'll set together. Stacy with Mark set in their seats. Cuddy forgot to see at cards with what she'll have to sit.

"-It's long time, how are you?" Stacy smiled widely, and start asking about her life, but suddenly she saw other guest who'll sit by their table, her eyes get widen, she froze in unexpected situation

"-Hh...ousssse?", first she just saw and felt that someone is about to sit next to her, but she really didn't expect him. Cuddy saw House during ceremony and it was so weird to look at him after so long time

"-What a surprise... we're all sitting by one table..", first House just smiled looking at surprised Cuddy's face, but later his eyes get widen seeing that Stacy with Mark is sitting there too. House set in his place, what happened to be between Cuddy and Mark. He still hated the men, no reason

"-House... what a nice surprise.." Mark said in unfriendly voice already feeling how bad is party is going to be because of him. However this time Mark can be sure about Stacy's safeness.

"-Stacy, Mark... nice to see that you're not in the wheel chair anymore." he looked at Stacy for a second then looked at Mark and they shared unfriendly gaze. It was big surprise for himself that he wasn't feeling to look at Stacy, like he lost all interest in her, he ever had.

"-House...long time. How are you?", Stacy smiled widely and friendly, but her smile didn't made any reaction on House, "-I heard you been in jail...", Mark said loud when Stacy was about to say something more. Stacy rolled her eyes looking at her husband. Seemed like Mark wanted to humiliate House

"-Yeah I was Mark, thank you for reminding me", House compress his lips to hold his anger, "-I just drove my car in someone's living room, but I paid my price..", he turned to look at Cuddy, but she kept her eyes on her hands, like trying to live thru this. She seemed angry to sit by him, to hear his voice.

House bend his eyes and then turned his angry look at Mark again.

"-Stop you two...it's James's wedding, please don't ruin this night", Stacy said in bossy voice, like angry mother on her kids. Both men bend their eyes apologising.

Stacy studied House's face when he turned at Cuddy when he said drove in someone's living room. Even though Cuddy didn't answer to his look, Stacy felt it was Cuddy's living room.

"-Hay everybody, looks like we'll sit together...", middle age men with dark hair wearing in nice, seemed expensive suite, stood by their table, and set in free chair between Cuddy and Stacy.

"-Hay... welcome to our table..", Stacy said smiling widely, every turned to look at new guy by their table.

"-I'm Derek", he smiled at Stacy then at Cuddy, not noticing two men sitting by the table too.

"_oh great, now I'll have to concrete with this fancy one" _, House thought to himself studying new member by their table. He was very good looking, smiling like from _Colgate_ commercial. His eyes was on Cuddy and it made House to be jealous a lot.

"-So...Derek, you're friend of groom's or bride's?", House asked in unfriendly voice

"-Oh I'm Samantha's cousin, but I knew James since they married in first time, so I think I could say that I'm their both friend", Derek said in soft voice, but didn't looked at House at all, he kept his eyes on Cuddy or Stacy, smiling at them, like he would knew them for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everybody already set in their chairs, so the time came when everybody should say the toasts,

"-I'll go to bring us champagne, looks like the bartenders missed us..", Derek said when everybody around already had their glasses, Cuddy and Stacy felt glad for such nice gesture from new guy, and it made House with Mark to feel worse men for their ladies.

Lisa set with her back at House, looking at the new marriage couple, House felt like she is ignoring him and it hurt, he hoped at least to talk with her, but she avoided even to turn at his side.

"-Is she...?" Cuddy whispered for herself looking at Sam

"-Pregnant?", House asked hearing her whispers, Cuddy turned just for a second to him to look is he approving, "-Yeah... why you think they get married so fast?", House said in soft voice to her hair when she turned her back again. She felt how he leaned closer to say it, she felt his breath in her free curls.

"-Maybe cause they love each other..", Cuddy said not turning around,

"-Yeah... and because just after few dates she felt pregnant..", he said in sarcastic voice. She could swear that he is smiling at least little. Cuddy just compressed her lips to hold her smile back.

"-From you doctors it's impossible to hide anything..." Stacy said smiling and hearing her voice House and Cuddy turned to her, like they were forget that she's sitting by the same table

"-It's impossible not to notice it, she finally got bosoms", House said in sarcastic voice with his funny smile and it made Cuddy to smile little too, she compress her lips to hold it, but Stacy saw it anyway.

"-Lisa...I saw you had a daughter too", Stacy decided to change the subject

"-Yes, her name is Rachel..", she said with smile thinking about her little princes

"-How old she is?", finally Mark decided to join their conversation

"-She's 4, I took her in my custody when she was just 3 weeks old", her smile become sad thinking that she's not her biologic daughter. But she loved her anyway.

Everybody around the table was watching at her and her sad smile, but they still could see how happy she was to have a daughter. And this happiness made Stacy to compress her lips holding her tears. She doesn't have any kids, and right now, looking at Lisa she felt so sad about it. She knew that Mark would be wonderful father, but when Mark get sick, they stopped thinking about having or adopting kids.

"-There is your champagne.." Derek came back to the table with five glass of champagne. Everybody took for a glass and start listening the toast which already started. After taking her glass Cuddy switched her legs, and placed her left leg on right one , allocate of her dress showed her beautiful legs, same time she looked around and saw House staring at her legs

"-House..", she said in bossy voice, when House seemed unable to look away

"-You're watching at my legs, I watch at yours..", same time he caressed his painful leg and she turned her eyes on his leg, following his moves. House smiled in nasty smile and Cuddy rolled her eyes turning her head to the other side. Other around the table didn't understood the situation.

"-Greg, aren't you the best men? You should say the toast too.." Stacy said to House and everybody turned to him to hear his answer. Cuddy compress her lips hearing that Stacy still calls him in first name

"-OMG... there are enough toast without mine", he rolled his eyes and compress his lips with anger

"-He's your best friend, you need to do it", Cuddy said without looking at his eyes

"-But I promised not to ruin his wedding... and it's already an impossible mission"

"-You're the biggest manipulator ever, and now you can't make a tinny lie for their happiness?" Cuddy said in low but angry voice and it made everyone to surprise. They watch this little fight with shocked eyes

"-House likes just to destroy happiness not to create", Mark said in low voice, almost for himself

"-Mark.." Stacy shouted angrily on her husband and everybody turned at them with surprise looks

"-And now the best men's toast. Which is Gregory House, please stand up", preset men said out loud looking for House, not sure how he suppose to look like. Everybody who knew him, turned at House waiting for his toast, but of course everybody who knew him were afraid of what he's about to say or maybe won't say anything. Cuddy turned at him with her bossy look and House bend his eyes in guilty,

"-Hey everyone, who doesn't know me..." House said in pretty low voice standing up. The present men came to him and gave him the microphone, that everyone would hear what he has to say

"-My name is Greg, and I'm best friend of groom's, and his best men, third time now", Wilson and Sam closed their eyes for a second knowing what they could expect from him. "-I and Wilson met right after Sam asked for divorce of their first marriage, remembering how he reacted after this new- broking antique mirror and been arrested. And if he still wanted to remarrying her it shows how bib hear he has. It's making him to be great friend. Just let's hope this heart won't made him to remarried his all three exes. I wish you two the biggest happiness, but so you, if You will broke his heart again, I'll come and find you...don't be tricked by my cane, I'm still has skills.", when he finished he raised his glass and drank it quickly, he gave microphone back and then set down in his chair. Everybody set in surprise not knowing did they should applause like after other toasts.

"-So how I did mum?", House asked Cuddy when someone else started another toast. When he asked he leaned little bit to her side and touched her hand, she kept on chair by her leg. Feeling his touch she quickly replaced her hand on her leg and House just smiled like it was an accident.

"-I'd say you haven't changed, you're evil and kind in the same time, like usual", she said in low voice, but without any anger , "-But I think Wilson will understood that you did your best", it sound honest and even friendly, so House just nodded, Cuddy set with sad look on her face, no smile, so House couldn't smile either.

Later everybody start walking around in the hall. Food was served on few huge tables, so guest had to took it by themselves. So as drinks too, lighter drinks were on tables too, stronger in the bar. House and other by his table stood to took some food or drinks too.

"-So, should I start looking for another best friend or she'll just kill me in my sleep?", House asked Wilson when they met by one of tables taking foods and drinks.

"-Actually I even surprised that you agreed to do toast at all", Wilson was kind as usual.

"-My table made me to do it..", he rolled his eyes remembering with who he has to sit

"-And about that...House, I said that she asked to sit by different table", he made angry look

"-Stacy? I'm not happy to sit by one table either..." Wilson rolled his eyes, "-Oh you mean Cuddy? Wilson did you really expected to set me separate, when Patty and Selma is in the party?"

"-House, do you really think you had any chance with Cuddy? There're many other women, which won't ignore or avoid you, at least in the start..", Wilson didn't see any hope for his two friends anymore

"-Wilson just look at her and tell me how I suppose to be with someone else?" House swing his head to Cuddy side, that Wilson would look how pretty she is

"-House, don't ruin the night just because she looks nice tonight..", he said in sad voice, feeling sorry

"-NICE? You and I look nice, she... she looks like stepped out from magazine cover..", House said in low voice studying her across the hall, her dark blue dress with deep v-cut and length till ground, showed her amazing body, nice curls were around her face caressing her shoulders. That moment she turned swinging her head, smiling widely and House felt tickling in his stomach.

Wilson studied his face and saw in his eyes, how deep his feelings still are. Wilson patted his shoulder showing that he understands, and feels sorry for his pain.

When House took some food and glass of Vicky he came back to his table, so as other guest around the table, accept Cuddy, it took much longer till she finally came back and set by the table,

"-Couldn't find any rabbit food?", House said when she finally set by table

"-I set with Rachel till she ate", she rolled her eyes at House, "-And salad is very healthy food..", she said starting to eat her salads. Her voice was unfriendly and it hurt House.

"-Is Rachel eating rabbit food too?", House still tried to have conversation

"-No...she's just 4 years old. I gave her some chicken..", she ate looking just in front of her, but she could feel his stare at her, she could always fell, when he's studying her, sometimes it felt creepy, but sometimes she loved it, his eyes always showed his feeling the best. Luckily eating helped not to show her smile.

Other around the table had their conversation in low voice, so they didn't disturbed House and Cuddy talking, neither asked their opinions about their theme.

Later, when everybody finished eating, they start dancing in dance floor. there was real band playing nice songs and atmosphere were very nice. Stacy with Mark stood up to dance too and Mark gave House mocking look, showing that House can't dance with his leg. House just rolled his eyes. In few minutes one lady stood by Derek asking him to dance,

"-Sorry but I wanted to ask this pretty lady", Derek smiled at Lisa

"-It's ok go Derek", Lisa smiled back and strange lady took Derek into the dance floor

"-Come Cuddy, let's dance...", House raised his hand in front of Cuddy standing up

"-No, I'm fine, and your leg hurts..", she said with unfriendly face not moving

"-So what, you'll wait till that prick will come back for you? It's wedding have some fun..", House said in soft voice trying to convince her. Cuddy looked at him and he raised his eyebrows

"-Fine...", she rolled her eyes and stood up, they stepped in dance floor, where was more free space


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"-So you are still angry?" House asked in low voice. Music was romantic, so they danced slowly, but Cuddy avoided to look inside his eyes, she obviously felt uncomfortable.

"-It's because I drove my car into your living room?", he asked in low and soft voice

"-You didn't even said sorry, like you don't care..", she said in low voice but unfriendly

"-Would that change anything?", she raised her eyes in surprise, "-Since you saw me, you keep avoiding me, and even if you raise your eyes at me, it's full of anger", he said in low and sad voice, she saw in his face that her angry look hurts him, but she didn't knew what to say back, "-You think I won't feel sorry of what I did. I regret of it every day", his face showed how much sorry he felt, that his words were truth

"-I believe you do... but House, you never change. You do lots of stupid stuff, bad decisions and I believe that you feel sorry, but how long I had to gave you chances again and again?", she said in low voice and her eyes showed that she feels sorry for him. And House couldn't blame her, she was right.

"So, where is your new boy toy? I believe you have lots of fans in Boston..", he said after long pause of silent. They still kept dancing, so House just kept conversation and he was interested in answer anyway

"-Why you think that I live in Boston?", she asked in surprise

"-Wilson said he will have some guest from Boston, and I don't know anyone who it might be.."

"-Oh, well yes I'm the one from Boston... and right now Rachel is the most important in my life", she didn't wanted to say where she lives, but Boston is big. And she didn't wanted to give him hope saying that she don't have anyone right now, but they still don't really have a chance of getting back together.

"-And you? I imagine to see you with someone, at least hooker", she said in unfriendly voice, maybe jealous

"-I thought it's enough that I invited you in my fake wedding..", Cuddy's eyes get widen, she could hear that he felt guilty of inviting her and when he was getting marriage he swore that this wedding will be real.

"-You said that you wedding will be real. Why you decided to tell me the truth now?"

"-Well I didn't knew that you believed in that lie, I told you that it was her boyfriend who brought your stuff in the hospital. And I asked her to sleep on couch, till she leave.", he smiled little bit remembering. Her eyes get widen hearing it. She lowered her head to hold herself and not to smile back.

"-Did Rachel like the toy-piano?" he asked when she looked feeling uncomfortable again

"-I didn't gave her that toy, way you send it anyway?", her voice was little bit more angry again

"-It was just a gift. I never came to play after she wrote me that letter, I thought it's not fare for her, she's just little girl, she doesn't deserve to suffer...", her eyes get widen, she felt so sorry for her words, she didn't expect him to be so nice and caring about Rachel.

"-Why you care about her so much?", she still couldn't believe in her ears

"-I don't know... she was the first child I spend so much time, and it wasn't that bad as I thought it will be. She's great kid, smart one. I told you, you would be great mum", song ended but they still stood very close not noticing anything around. She smiled, maybe cause his honest words about Rachel, maybe cause they stood so close after so long time. But she minted and smiled widely.

"-I finally made you to smile.." he said in soft voice and she bend her eyes, little bit blushing.

"-And now... groom's and bride's dance", the present men said out loud and every moved to the sides, to make some free space for couple. Guest stood making the circle around watching at dancing couple. Present men turned off some lights, to make more romantic atmosphere, and most lights were over the couple in the circle.

After a minute of couple's dancing, guest moved into the dance floor again, they didn't turned more lights, but it made more special to dance together by slow and romantic music. It was "_Time After Time_",

"-Come, you don't want to miss the song..", House took Cuddy's hand and pulled in the dance floor

"-Why? You think I like this song so much?", she didn't wanted to agree

"-It's our song. Not nice that they stole it from us..", he said with fake anger on the married couple

"-Our song? What are you talking about? We are not together anymore and even when we were we didn't had our song..", she was in surprise, she agreed to dance with him, but she still didn't had a clue

"-80's party in medical conference, when I told you that I always was interested in you.."

"-That's...doesn't makes it our song..", she blushing, luckily it wasn't very light

"-I thought the words fits for us..", he raised his eyebrows on "_If you'll fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time" _ ,her face become sad "-Or you think that it would fit more from wild Havana nights ?", she smiled, but her face still kept sad. Those words really fit for them

"-And how you even remember what song played that moment?", her voice was still sad

"-How I remember?", his eyes get widen, it sounded ridiculous question for him, "-In the same way how I remember our kiss after you lost Joy, same way I remember that it was 17th of May when we started dating, same way I remember that it was 11months and couple days of dating, when you broke up with me, that last month would have been our 2 years anniversary, and today is one year and two month since we broke up.", she stood frozen not able to speak, she was in total shock, didn't expect it at all. "-I remember cause good moments with you, like kissing, were the best in my life, and bad moments, like fighting and braking up, were the worse, bringing most of pain...", he talked in soft voice and their both eyes become watery .Even in little light they still kept looking inside their eyes, locked. House leaned in the distance between them and their lips met. Just soft brushing, joining lips in tasty kiss... But short.

She broke then kiss with tears rolling down he cheeks and run away, she couldn't look inside his eyes anymore, to be so close, remembering everything they had together. It was so nice but very hurtful.

House watched her running away and didn't knew what to do, he thought and felt like she wanted that kiss as much as he did, but maybe it's just too much for one night. But House didn't had more time, tomorrow she will drove back in Boston and he might never had opportunity like this anymore. He decided to go and find her, maybe they could talk about it at least.

After some searching he saw her thru window, she was sitting on bench outside, but it was raining. House find un umbrella in the public cloak and went out to her. She was sitting on bench in the rain, she was all wet, but House could still see her crying little bit. He didn't knew what to say, so he just moved umbrella over her.

"-Cuddy, it's raining let's go inside..", he said in soft voice, but she didn't moved, didn't even raised her eyes at him. House put umbrella in her hand and squeezed her hand that she would hold it. When she start holding, House took of his jacket and covered her shoulders

"-Gosh Cuddy, you're freezing..", he felt her cold skin when he was covering her shoulders. It was hot summer, but the rain was colder than you could expect.

"-Let's go, I won't let you to freeze there and get sick again..", he took her shoulders tight and helped to stand up. He wanted to hold her while walking back inside, but she refused. He just wanted to make her warm. They both walked inside under one umbrella.

When they walked back in, House put umbrella back in cloak. Cuddy was getting warmer in inside, but she was very wet and her make-up was ruined. So Cuddy went in the bathroom to clean her up.

House thought that she still might be freezing so he went to took some alcohol, after drinking she should feel better.

"-I brought you something to drink..", he stepped into the bathroom too. She was alone, sitting on couch and checking her make up in little mirror, she had in her purse. House was surprised seeing the couch in the bathroom, but all room was luxury, with pink marble. Great hotel.

"-I'm not drinking Vicky or scotch, whatever it is..", she said rolling her eyes

"-It will make you warm and protect from getting any sickness..", he gave her glass

"-That's nice gesture.." she said raising her eyes at him, "-It's ok you might set next to me, probably you leg is killing you...", she took few sips of drink. House nodded and set next to her on couch

"-I'm kind a used to pain till now...", he said in low voice

"-Yeah I can imagine, after we broke up you start popping pills like candies.", her voice was sad

"-Well I didn't had any reason, not to." he said with bend eyes, "-But I'm trying to use as less as possible"

"-Why? You said you're not dating anyone right now...", she said not looking at him

"-Not because of that... I'm still afraid of side effect I might get again", his voice was even more sad

"-You mean hallucinations?", she asked in lower voice and raising her eyes at him, feeling sorry for him

"-Yeah.. it's not such pleasure as it might seems. And the brain damages too..", he made fake smile, but he seemed very sad and his eyes showed that he really was scared of brain damage.

"-I'm sorry..", she said in soft voice meaning it and he turned at her with lighter face, but without smile

"-Why you never smile?" she asked almost in angry voice, but House stayed silent, his eyes get widen, he looked shocked and felt speechless, "-You're always expect my attention and flirt back, but you never smile back when I smile...", she lowered her voice but still sounded little bit angry or just disappointed

"-I...I...", he was still in shock not finding right words to say

"-And never say damn compliments, even when we dated, unless you wanted to have sex..."

"-Well,...that's not true... I do...", her words made him to feel guilty

"-Forget it...I'm sorry.." she bend her eyes down shaking her head like regretting of her words

"-You really want to know?", he asked after long pause of silence, she raised her eyes for a second

"-I never thought that I need to tell you compliments... you always had bunch of fans who approves how beautiful you are, and every men is fallowing you with eyes when you walking by, approving how sexy you are, you're on of greatest dean of medicine, what approves how smart you are.", he made little pause, like to prepare to keep talking. "-And I never smile back, cause...when you smile, my heart stops for a second, I feel weakness in my knees and tickling in my stomach...",he said in soft voice and very low, almost whispering. Cuddy hold her breath, she set listening in shock, couldn't believe what he's saying. They both set looking at each other with locked eyes, not able to say anything or to turn their eyes away.

House set so close to her on couch that he couldn't control himself and start leaning to her dying to kiss. She didn't moved, but after his words, she couldn't imagine not to get the kiss...

But suddenly they were disturbed by opened doors loudly

"-House..? it's women's bathroom...", Sam came inside wanting to pee.

House closed his eyes with pain on his face, he couldn't believe that this Wilson's bitch disturbed him to kiss Cuddy. She bend her head couldn't believe the situation too.

"-Come on, how long I'll have to wait..", Sam said in angry voice and House stood up. There was no other way but to leave. He looked at Cuddy last time, but she still kept her eyes down. So he left.

"-Lisa..? it's everything ok?", Sam asked in low voice when she saw Cuddy with watery eyes. Sam set on couch next to her where House set before.

"-How you two get back together? When he purpose to you last time, you said no" Cuddy asked Sam, trying to hold her tears.

"-Cause we both still love each other. Yes, we had some troubles and fights, but we still can't live without each other." Sam said with smile remembering her relationship, "-You still love him, don't you?", she asked looking at sad Cuddy's face, but she said nothing, "-If you can to find someone else and to fall in love with him than do it, cause House is real jerk", Cuddy raised her eyes, "-But if you can't, and you feel that you won't stop loving him, than fight for it... no matter House is jerk or not, but real love worth saving..", Cuddy smiled. She didn't expect to hear it from Sam, but she was right and she felt thankful for her advice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When House stepped out from bathroom he waited by doors for a while waiting, maybe Cuddy will came out after him,.. but she didn't. And it hurt. House didn't had his pills with him that moment, he left it in his room, so he decided to get something to drink.

When he took a glass he start searching for place to sit, he didn't wanted to came back to that table by Stacy, Mark and new prick. He walked thru hall and found little couch. He set with his drink and just looked in front of him, thinking.

Suddenly his eyes saw something familiar. It was Rachel sitting on little couch across the hall. House walked with his drink to Rachel. Maybe she still remembers him. But she was sleeping. Little girl felt tired and fall asleep on little coach. House sit next to her, he caressed her little body and she rolled to his side holding to him. She looked so cute sleeping.

"-There's your jacket.", House raised his eyes and it was Cuddy standing in front of him.

"-She's sleeping", he whispered. Cuddy's face was full of guilt, that she left her little girl alone, and forget how late it was for 4years old.

"-I need to bring her to sleep in her room..", she kneeled by couch caressing Rachel's hair

"-I'll help..", House said taking Rachel in his arms, leaving his glass on floor

"-House, you don't have to..", she tried to refuse in low voice, trying not to wake up Rachel

"-It's ok, I can carry her easily..", he stood up with girl in his arms. she seemed comfortable there.

Cuddy didn't wanted that House would carry Rachel, but he as a men could carry her much easier that she, and Rachel was already sleeping in his arms. So they all three moved to elevators, it wasn't very late, so guests were still celebrating and they three were alone driving in elevator. House stayed silent, he didn't said any single word and Cuddy felt bad, probably he feels hurt again, she shouldn't asked him to say why he is not smiling. His words were very touching and probably it was hard for him to say any of it.

They lifted in her 12th floor and slowly moved till her doors,

"-Should I prepare myself to found another Lucas in your hotel room?", House whispered, not to wake up Rachel, when Cuddy was searching for key in her purse

"-No, room it's just for me and Rachel", she said with sad smile, somehow it was very hard to talk.

They stepped inside and House placed Rachel in one of two single beds in the room. Cuddy stayed by doors watching him, how softly he placed her in bed and covered with little blanket, girl didn't woke up, just rolled in bed, silently snoring.

"-Thank you.." Cuddy whispered in soft voice, when House came back to doors, where she stood, she still held his jacked in her arms and he slowly took it from her, not braking eyes contact

"-Sure..", he said in such low voice that she didn't heard it, just saw his mouth moving. House's face was sad, his blue eyes were locked at her, but it seemed painful, for him to look at her standing so close

"-Cuddy don't..." he said in little bit louder voice closing his eyes, when suddenly she raised her hand and caressed his cheek. Cuddy slowly moved her hand down till his jaw when he opened his eyes at her. He couldn't handle her closeness, couldn't resist to her touch. House leaned to her and their lips met, the same moment his hand hold her by waist and raised closer to himself. She answered to his kiss, moving her hand from his jaw to his ear, to pull his head closer and House deepened the kiss. Feeling that taste and pleasure, they both missed so. House totally lost in kiss, not able to stop, but...

"-House, stop..", Cuddy broke the kiss whispering and pushing him little bit away

"-Cuddy, you're killing me..", he whispered with watery eyes. He took her hand and placed her on left side, of his chest, where his heart suppose to be, "-This hurts way more, then my leg ever hurt. You're The One", his face was full of pain, his blue eyes were filled with tears and it squeezed her heart

"-I just don't want to wake-up Rachel..", she whispered with breaking voice, his painful face made her difficult to breath and she felt like about to start crying.

House stayed silent, he stood with his watery eyes, but now with little bit surprise on his face. Cuddy slowly caressed his cheek again trying to melt his pain, House face become lighter and Cuddy smiled widely.

He took her hand and they both stepped out of room, when Cuddy closed the doors and was about to lock her room, House pushed her and pressed by doors, same time kissing her passionately.

"-My room is down the hall..", he whispered broking the kiss for some need of air. She smiled widely and he kissed her again, one hand holding her tight and with other he took the key form Cuddy and locked the doors.

Suddenly one of rooms doors opened and one of guest stepped out, House broke the kiss, took Cuddy's hand, they both start walking down the hall to his room. She laughed silently covering her face with other hand, she felt embarrassed that someone catch them kissing like teenagers.

House quickly unlocked his room and they both quickly fall inside, House grabbed her waist and same time closing the doors, he pressed her body by the doors kissing her passionately. He was so happy and excitement having her in his hands, kissing her, that he couldn't stop, his passion for her was boiling and he couldn't lost her or let her to stop it again. But luckily she didn't wanted to stop either, just being in his arms she realised how much she really missed him, how much she needed his kisses and touches.

After some time kissing by doors, they start moving to the bed undressing each other, Cuddy start unbuttoning his shirts and he start searching with his hand on her back, how to unzip her dress.

"-Damn zipper..", he whispered turning her around in his arms. He start kissing her neck, moving her hair with one hand, and with other unzipping her dress.

Finally her dress fall down and his had start caressing her belly from back, still kissing her shoulders. She turned around needing for his lips on hers and finished undressing his shirts. He start kissing her neck and down to her chest, while she unzipped his pants and it fall down. They both moved closer till bed and House helped her to lay down, then he took his shoes sand pants off quickly climbing on bed too. Seeing her just with her underwear on, on his bed, he couldn't handle his passion, he felt hungry of her, wanted kissing and touching her as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Stacy were watching TV in her room when Mark finally came back to the room too. She drank too much champagne so she left party early to relax in her room, she let Mark to stay little bit longer, cause he seemed finding friends in guests.<p>

"-You feel better?", Mark asked sitting next to his wife on bed

"-Yeah, just those noise from upstairs wasn't very helpful", she raised her eyebrows expressing her mind

"-Oh... wild couples" he smiled and caressed her hair, "-Want to compete them?", he said seductively, but Stacy shook her head, she never in mood after parties and such drinking

"-Let bride and groom to have this night", she smiled little bit apologising to Mark

"-Ok, but it's not Wilson's room. Their room in last 14 floor, were rooms is the most luxuries", he said standing un from bed and moving to the bathroom "-If I wouldn't knew how jerk is House I would say that it's his room" he laughed from bathroom

"-Why, do you think it might be House?", she asked in surprised voice, she didn't saw it like bad idea

"-When I came to register us in the hotel I saw House fighting with the receptionist girl, he said that he needs room with king size bed, cause his leg need better mattress or something...", he laughed thinking what idiot House is. It was quite good and luxury hotel, every mattress should be same good. "-Can you believe that receptionist agreed? She gave him pretty luxury room in 12 floor, I think it might be over us, but what kind girl would agree to sleep with him? Besides we haven't seen that he would flirt with any.." he said finally stepping out the bathroom just with his boxers on, ready go to sleep.

Stacy said nothing just nodded with little smile agreeing, but unfortunately she saw House flirting with one woman- Lisa Cuddy. All night he was staring at her by table, she saw Greg and Lisa dancing together across the hall where she danced with Mark. Later she saw them going in the women's bathroom and finally going to the elevator, Greg held Lisa's daughter in his arms, so Stacy couldn't forget that view in her head. Maybe she still had feeling for Greg, that she felt such jealousy, once she said that Greg is the one for her, so seeing him with someone else, she still felt her heart squeezing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

House was just drifting in sleep after passionate sex with Cuddy. It was probably even more amazing that he remembers since they still dated, and it took lots of energy from him, but still he couldn't fall asleep so quickly. He felt Cuddy rolling in bed, House opened his eyes and turned to her, Cuddy set in bed placing her legs on floor. ready to stand up or even to leave,

"-Going somewhere?", he whispered still laying in bed and caressing her back with extend hand to her

"-Rachel is sleeping alone in room, I shouldn't leave her", she said not turning at him and putting her underwear on. House set in bed and moved closer to her

"-She's sleeping, she'll be ok, you're staying here", he hugged her from back kissing her shoulder

"-She'll look for me in the morning..", she said in low and soft voice being sorry

"-She's just down the hall, I'll still wake you early..." he whispered caressing her body and kissing her neck, the way she likes. House haven't touched her more than year, but he could still remember every sensitive place on her body, everything she likes to do in bed and how to drive her crazy.

His one hand caressed he breast other slipped down between her legs, he still kept kissing her neck with soft bites and Cuddy moaned in pleasure falling in his arms.

* * *

><p>"-Good morning..", "-Good morning..", they both whispered to each other smiling, still sleepy lying in bed. House rolled in bed to her side and hugged her tight kissing her shoulder<p>

"-House I need to go..", she said in sleepy voice but still smiling

"-I said I woke you early, but not because you could leave..", he start kissing her neck and she just rolled her eyes, "-I need breakfast..", he said in low but nasty voice kissing her down till her breast.

House stayed laying in bed when Cuddy went to the bathroom, he was just relaxing with closed eyes till he head her coming out, he slowly set in bed

"-I need to go, probably Rachel is already awake..", she stood dressed in her last night's dress

"-So what..?" House set with confuse on his face, not sure what will be next

"-I need to change, see you down stairs in breakfast", she took her shoes and purse preparing to leave

"-Ok...", he nodded with low and sad voice, before she left the room. They still haven't talked about last night, or what they'll do next. He didn't wanted to lose her again, and let drive back in Boston, which is in 3 hours driving.

* * *

><p>Stacy with Mark came in the hall and set by their table one of first guests. They went to sleep earlier than most of guest, so woke up early too. Bartenders didn't start walking with coffee and tea so they came by tables to look for food.<p>

"-James..good morning", Stacy met Wilson by snack's table

"-Oh Good morning Stacy. So how was the party?", Wilson still looked pretty sleepy

"-Oh it was great, had lots of fun.." she laughed silently

"-Good to know, I was afraid maybe House ruined your night, he set by wrong table"

"-I knew that it's possible... but it wasn't that bad, House tried to behave." she smiled collecting food

"-Great but still I wouldn't set him with Mark, you and Cuddy..", he rolled his eyes knowing the situation

"-yeah...and by the way, what's the situation between Greg and Lisa?", she knew it suppose to be big

"-Well, they used to date. And as you can see it ended badly.."

"-So it was her living room, he drove into?", she still wasn't sure

"-As you know, he takes brake ups quite hard," he shook his head remembering

"-James, why you never told me that they dated? You thought I might jealous?" Wilson stayed silent, so she continued, "-I'm happily marriage with Mark"

"-So that's way I didn't knew that you would be interested or care about House"

"-You told me when he was arrested and get into jail..", she was still worried about Greg

"-Because you're the lawyer... House never change, he always makes troubles and none of us should care that much. Your life will be easier if you won't worry about him.."

"-yeah... you're right, sorry for bothering you with such questions.." she made fake smile

"-Sure... well I need to came back to Sam, see you later.." Wilson left , so as Stacy came back to her table

* * *

><p>Cuddy changed in light yellow dress and changed her daughter, they both went down stairs where al guest suppose to have breakfast together. Cuddy didn't left Rachel by kid's table this time and brought Rachel with herself by her table.<p>

"-Good morning everybody, it's Rachel. Say "hello" sweaty..", Cuddy said. Stacy and Mark already set by table, Cuddy set in House's chair placing Rachel in her seat.

"-Hello..", Rachel said in low and sweet voice, everybody around table said "hello" to Rachel back

"-She's beautiful Lisa..", said Stacy smiling at little creature.

They start their breakfast drinking coffee or tea, but Derek and House haven't showed yet.

"-Have you seen Greg? He liked breakfast, strange that he haven't showed up yet" , Stacy asked trying to hide her emotions. After finding out that Lisa and Greg dated, she was sure that they had sex last night

"-Yeah, he really likes breakfast, I believe he'll show up soon", she said not raising her eyes at Stacy. Cuddy drank her coffee trying to hold her smile, remembering how much House likes breakfast.

"-Morning...", House said with little smile on his face sitting between Stacy and Rachel, in Derek's place

"-Morning you two..." ,his table said back looking at his little smile and Stacy with Cuddy knew exactly way he's smiling. He's always in good mood after sex.

"-Hay Rachel.. do you remember me?" , he asked in soft voice to little girl sitting next

"-Howse .. you never came to play", Rachel said in angry voice and everybody looked with surprise at them

"-Well you moved out to different city...", Rachel still seemed angry, "-But I send you gift, toy-piano. Do you liked it?", Rachel turned at him with little smile

"-Aga... it makes funny sounds", she talked with excitement about it and it made House to smile widely

"-Mommy said I'm great player..", Rachel and House turned at Cuddy, but she kept drinking her coffee avoiding to look at House. Last night she lied that she threw toy away.

"-I see it's some cake left, Rachel do you want some?", Cuddy asked standing up from table, Rachel nodded cheerfully and Cuddy smiled widely.

"-I want some cake too, mum can I ?", House asked and Cuddy rolled her eyes when House caressed his leg

"-I'll go too, Mark do you want some?" Stacy stood up too, to bring come cake for Mark and herself

"-Rachel seems like Greg very much..", Stacy said when she and Cuddy stood by cake

"-Yeah.. I never thought that she'll be so attached to him", Cuddy said in low voice

"-It's normal when he used to spend so much time around", Cuddy turned at her with surprised look, she didn't knew that Stacy knows about them, "-James told me, and it's pretty obvious, looking at you three", she smiled and Cuddy blushed nodding. "-You all look still pretty close. Probably if you wouldn't moved out, you'll get back together.", she asked in low voice with little bit jealousy

"-I don't know about that... he can't change who he is", Cuddy's voice was sad

"-That's true... but I also know how hard it might be to resist to him..", Stacy said with nasty mind

"-Yeah I can't disagree, he's the best lover I ever had, and when he says that I'm the one, just melts my heart", Cuddy said with smile remembering and with little blush talking about it.

"-Yeah...", Stacy felt unable to speak. She felt jealousy for that great sex, after last night listening, he haven't changed. But the most hurtful was to hear that Lisa was the one for him, Stacy once said that he was the one for her, but when he didn't said back she didn't worried, cause he never was good in expressing emotions, saying what he feels. Maybe that's way he didn't asked her to leave Mark, cause she wasn't that true love- worth saving and fighting.

"-Thank you mum.." House and Rachel said in same time smiling at Cuddy when she came back with cake.

"-Thank you honey.." Mark said getting his piece of cake. Stacy just nodded with smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later every guest said good bye to James and Sam, cause they had to hurry in their plane leaving to their Honeymoon. When James and Sam left every guest start preparing to leave too, it was Sunday, so they had to came back home. Same as Stacy with Mark, who lived in NY and Cuddy, who lived in Boston.

Somehow they end up driving the same elevator back in to their rooms. Mark pressed his 11button and House pressed his 12,

"-Lisa, which floor for you?", Stacy asked

"-I'm in 12 too, we were late to drive, so we didn't had big choice", she smiled holding her daughter close.

"-So, goodbye then, if we won't meet", Stacy said when they reached their 11 floor.

"-Yeah, good luck", Cuddy said back smiling and House just nodded.

* * *

><p>Doors closed and they reached their 12 floor.<p>

Cuddy's room was closer the door, so she reached it first and unlocked letting Rachel in

"-House?", she saw him standing next to her, not moving to his room

"-We need to talk, turn TV for Rachel, I'll be in my room", he said in low and sad voice, then left. She did what he asked, she turned TV and asked Rachel to watch some cartoon, till she came back.

Cuddy knocked to his door and after no answer she let herself in. She found him sitting on bed and caressing his leg, he seemed sad.

"-How bad it hurts?", she asked in low voice standing by him

"-It's fine.." he lied and raised his eyes at her. House took her hand in his and softly caressed, "-Do you still love me?", she smiled with sad face, but he still waited for her answer

"-Yes...I do", she set on bed next to him, not braking eyes contact

"-Then what we are going to do?", his voice was sad, like he expected to hear bad news

"-House..", she whispered closing her eyes, "-I can't came back in PPTH, it will end up the same"

"-I can't lose you.." he squeezed her hand tighter , "-You want me to move in Boston?"

"-I can't do this to you...to lose your job and Wilson..." her eyes become watery

"-I don't care about my job... sure it's best thing I can do, but you makes me worse doctor", she bend her eyes in guilt, House touched her cheek and raised her face with his other hand, "-But I already told you, that you worth it...", she smiled still with watery eyes. House leaned and kissed her softly, Cuddy kissed him back and he deepened the kiss, kiss become passionately and they fall in bed enjoying the moment. House rolled on her caressing her body, lifting her dress up, still fighting with tongue in her mouth

"-House, we don't have time for this..", she said when he start kissing her neck and his hand start looking for her panties to take them off, "-Always hungry for sex, don't you...", she laughed

"-I missed you..", his hand were caressing her breasts

"-House, don't we need to talk...?", she asked laughing , when his kissed were tickling her neck

"-We'll find new place, new jobs- mission solved", he said not thinking about anything else just her body

"-What?", she get shocked and cupped his face in her hands to look in his eyes

"-Do we really need to talk about it right now?", he asked with huge disappointment. She nodded with serious face. "-Fine...", he rolled of her and they both set in bed again, "-If you can't came back in PPTH and I can't live in 4 hours driving from my only friend, then we'll find new place, not far from Princeton, were we both would find jobs. Happy?", he explained with unhappy face, that they had to stop making out.

"-Wow really? Isn't that too much complicated? New city, new home, new jobs... and when we'll do it?"

"-We'll leave our jobs as soon as possible, then you'll move out form Boston, and we'll start looking for new jobs, then bought the house. Or you suggesting to live in different cities? In that way our relationship won't work for real..", she smiled agreeing.

"-Sound like a good plan for me..", he smiled widely, "-And when you unlocked my bra?", she asked feeling released breast. House smiled seductively, leaning over her to kiss.

"-Well maybe we do have some time...", she said with smile, when House were already pushing her to lay on bed and kissing her neck.

* * *

><p>It was late Friday night when House heard knocking at his doors, he slowly limed and opened with wide smile seeing his guests<p>

"-Hay..", Cuddy smiled standing with Rachel on his doors step

"-Hay", he let them in and closed doors. "-Hay Rachel..", little girl smiled seeing familiar face but was surprised being in strange unknown place. "-Go and watch some TV", House said in soft voice for kid.

"-House?", Cuddy asked in surprise when Rachel set on coach turning TV on

House said nothing just took her hand and pulled to fallow him in bedroom, "-House?" ,Cuddy was looking at him with wide eyes couldn't understand his behavior

"-I missed you..", he said in low voice when they reached his bedroom. He closed the doors and pulled her in his arms kissing passionately. "-House.." she said in low voice when he start kissing her neck

"-It's two weeks woman, damn two weeks", he whispered remembering hard time, when he had to wait till he could see her again. "-She'll watch some TV, we'll be quite..", he almost plead her holding tight. Cuddy just smiled nodding and they start kissing passionately missing each other so much.

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed after Wilson's wedding. House and Cuddy did what they agreed. She came back in Boston and wrote her resignation, but she still had to work two weeks till hospital could find her replacement. She still haven't start looking for new work of home to live, so House invited her in his place to live together.<p>

So they haven't seen each other for two weeks, but they talked on phone little bit. In night time they tried some phone sex, but it wasn't that good, didn't gave such satisfaction. They talked and in day time, usually in lunch time when they had free time. House team didn't seen anything unusual, cause House used clinic rooms for call, and even if Cuddy called when his team around, they didn't thought anything strange, cause Wilson was still on his honeymoon and his team suggested that it might be Wilson calling.

* * *

><p>They were lying in bed relaxing after sex, she rested her head on his chest and he hugged with one hand around her shoulders, it felt weird, cause it was awhile they lain like this<p>

"-So... you still never talked about your job or any plans...", Cuddy said with little bit angry voice, tired of his avoiding to talk

"-Well, you know Forman don't want to give up on diagnostic department, he's such fan" ,he said with weak smile

"-House...please tell me that it wasn't your plan from the start..", he raised his eyebrows like couldn't understood her mind, "-You said we'll both give up our old life, and I did. I quit my job, moved back, and you still don't do anything about it...", her voice was sad, she was truly disappointed, "- You said you're ok to quit your job..", she rolled from his chest and blanked with sheet better

"-I am, I told you that I will and I'll do it, why I should keep on my job if you makes me worse doctor.." he asked raising his eyebrows

"-Than what's the problem? It's Wilson is in it? I knew I'm asking too much...", she felt guilty taking his best friend form him, she didn't wanted came back work in PPTH, but if House can make sacrifice, maybe she should do it too.

"-Wilson haven't came back from his honeymoon yet and his evil bitch named Sam, took his phone, so I didn't even had chance to tell him about us... he'll came back in two days, so I just want to stick around till he came back and spend some time before moving out.." he said in low and soft voice

"-Maybe we don't need to move-out, I could find job somewhere close.." she said not liking that idea, but it sounded for fair

"-Where ? in Trenton? I won't let you to work with those assholes... don't worry we'll find the way..", he brought her close and gave soft kiss, she smiled widely. but she didn't stayed in his arms for long, after some cuddling she escaped from his arms

"-Where are you going?",he asked when Lisa climbed out of bed putting his old t-shirt and her panties on

"-Rachel is still on your couch, probably she is already sleeping", her voice showed how much she cared about little princes

"-Then let her, couch is comfortable...", she raised her eyebrows, "-But not for me...my leg needs good mattress", he sais caressing his leg. he was afraid to be kicked out, "-I hope you're not planning to sleep on couch instead of her", his yes get widen of that crazy idea

"-Maybe she could sleep with us then...", she didn't wanted to leave Rachel on couch and Hosue won't sleep in bed without her

"-With us? You mean here, in bed?", his eyes get widen, he wanted to disapprove, but Cuddy was already leaving the room. House put his boxers on, not to sleep naked by child

"-OMG... I hope we won't sleep like this all the time...", he rolled his eyes when Cuddy came back with Rachel in her arms. She slowly placed her in the middle of bed, between her and House.

"-Just couple nights... I promised to visit my mum, I'll leave in Monday and stay at her for couple days"

"-What? For couple days...? I had to wait for two weeks and now you'll leave me again.."

"-Just for couple days, and I'm not leaving now, just in Monday. It will give you some time with Wilson and no distraction working on your case", she whispered with smile, her plan was quite good,

"-You'll need to repay me for all this after", House mint sex prison for her and Cuddy laughed silently

"-Don't wake Rachel...sleep tight.." she whispered laying in bed comfortably

* * *

><p>It was cool weather in November when Cuddy was walking in Newtown's market, she was picking some vegetables when she heard her name calling from her back,<p>

"-Lisa..? Lisa Cuddy? What a surprise", Cuddy turned around seeing familiar face smiling at her

"-Stacy, it's so nice to see you, long time..", two women hugged friendly,

"-What are you doing here? Living in Newtown now?" , they never kept in contact and telling news

"-No, no. We live in Edison, just looking around in free day", she waived her hand to her right, that Stacy could see what is WE. And she saw Gregory House sitting on bench with little Rachel.

"-So you two get back together... ?", Stacy was shocked, Lisa said that Greg won't change, who he is

"-Yeah we did, actually pretty soon after the wedding, maybe it's just meant to be", she smiled

"-But what you do in Edison? You both had great jobs in Plainsboro.."

"-That's true, but that made lots of troubles. And House sad that I distract him from solving puzzles, so we decided to change place and works. No I work in JFK Medical Centre in Edison."

"-And Greg? What other work than his diagnostic he works? In clinic?" she laughed of that idea

"-Well he tried other works, but he stayed in diagnostic department. He talks with his team on phone or Skype, about twice a week drives in Plainsboro. It helps to keep contact with Wilson"

"-Yeah, Wilson is his only friend, probably it's hard for him without his company..", she said feeling sorry

"-Well Sam is in 8month, so she keeps James close and he doesn't have time for boys night too. But they still their ways for bowling nights or other when House being in PPTH." She said smiling

"-Cuddy, I think she has fever again..", House came closely walking with Rachel holding hands.

"-Look what I met?", Cuddy smiled waiving at Stacy standing just few steps away

"-hay Greg, hey Rachel", Stacy smiled widely at them two.

"-Hay Stacy, what are you doing in Newtown ? running from wheel chair?", he made funny face

"-No...I had some work there, and MARK is not in wheel chair for 4 years now.." she rolled her eyes

"-House stop", Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "-Stacy it was nice to see you again, but we need to take care of this sick girl", Cuddy said goodbye to Stacy and kneeled down by little Rachel.

"-I'll drive car closer.." House said after waving goodbye to Stacy. He left for his car and Stacy fallowed him with her eyes, couldn't believe that he might be so caring and sacrificing for someone.

"-You do look like real family now", Stacy said with little jealous in her voice

"-Yeah, well it wasn't easy and it's still not,.. but it's worth it.", Cuddy said caressing her daughter's hair.

Pretty soon House drove with car closer and Cuddy with Rachel set inside. Stacy watched their little family and still felt her heart squeezing when Greg leaned and kissed Lisa before starting driving away. Seems like House is capable of love, relationships, commitments and even caring of kid. Who could guess that he needed just right woman for this to happen. Lisa is lucky to be that woman.

**The end**


End file.
